The United Adras Federation
Overview The United Federation of Adras '''is a governing federation located in the Adras System. Founded in 2281, the Federation is a fairly mysterious and isolated faction. It is believed that the UAF was the result of a USS human colony being tasked with traversing the galaxy, with their operation potentially being centered towards the colonization of either Alpha Centauri or Barnard's Star. At that time, Alpha Centauri remained untouched by man, along with the neighboring system of Barnard's Star. Nonetheless, the operation was deemed unsuccessful, as the colony had simply vanished. Rather than reaching their primary destinations, they were instead warped into a completely different location known as the Adras System. This information has yet to be confirmed by the United Systems of Sol government, as they seemingly deny that the operation had ever occurred in the first place. History On April 11th, 2267, the United Systems of Sol has managed to colonize a majority of the planets across the Solar System. Feeling confident and greatly determined in controlling even more planets, the USS government sought to branch out of its own native system. It wasn't long until the USS began a series of research into the system of Alpha Centauri, along with the neighboring dwarf star of Barnard’s Star.' The expedition would be known as ''Project Adras'.' Thereafter, the USS promoted the project heavily, and even encouraged its citizens to participate for the grand expedition. This voluntary service, however, was extremely selective and highly demanding from its participants. For instance, any candidate that had prior medical conditions, mental health issues, or suffered from substance/drug abuse would subsequently be denied entry in the colony. Candidates were to be young, healthy, and capable of reproduction. By August 2nd, 2267, a colonial expedition was established by the USS government. Featuring a populace of one million volunteers, along with two Atlas-Class space stations, named ''Adam & Eve'' respectively. Alongside these two space stations, were eight military-class cruisers tasked with protecting the populace. High-ranking officials would also participate in this operation, serving as the navigators. The colony group would be known as the' Marlow Colony,' named after leading commander, Marshal-Officer Bishop Marlow. On August 8th, 2267, the expedition was officially underway. Both space stations successfully left orbit from planet Mars, and subsequently sailed off to the system of Alpha Centauri. Much of the early travel was regarded as uneventful and remained fairly calm for the crew. Both 'Adam & Eve' shipmasters continued to relay their progress, alongside Marshal Marlow keeping up with USS comms. However, on August 19th, 2267, an unforeseen accident would change everything. The technology that centered around reaching warp speeds across multiple systems was deemed rudimentary for its time. Rather than under-estimating the expected warp launch, the entire colony had seemingly over shot the intended range. Reaching a warp speed rate of up to 800 trillion kilometers per hour. The sheer force and change of speed had left the exteriors of every colonial ship to be heavily damaged, and nearly ruined. Whilst five out of the eight military cruisers had simply evaporated upon the jump to warp speed. Any form of relay had either been destroyed or unresponsive due to the signal range being too far from the system of Sol. Everything that could have gone wrong, simply did go wrong once the Marlow Colony had utilized warp speed... '(MORE LORE TO COME)...' Planets & Systems The Federation has conquered several planets across the system of Adras during it's lifespan. Most of these are listed below: '''Planets' * Marlow * Lima * Torren * Hades * Corvus * Euphrates * Eden * Nile Conflicts The Adrasian Insurrection- In development... Military The United Adras Federation has numerous military branches due to it's large size, listed below are several of these branches; * United Federal Planetary Army (UFPA), serve as the planetary defense unit within the Adrasian Federation. * United Federal Expeditionary Army (UFEA), serve as the basic infantry unit of the Adrasian Federation. * United Federal Shock Army "Wardogs" (UFSA), serve as the elite infantry unit of the Adrasian Federation. * United Federal Naval Service (UFNS), serve as the naval forces of the Adrasian Federation. * United Federal Space Service (UFSS), which serves as the air-and-space force of the Adrasian Federation. Relations • United Systems of Sol: The relations between the UAF and USS have been nothing short of strained and tense, especially in the current years. Politically speaking, the UAF upholds the past beliefs of the old Military Stratocracy, compared to the modern beliefs of the current USS government. The Federation values Man above all else, in contrast to the USS' recent push for xeno-centered benefits. This, coupled with the fact that the Federation blames the USS for their incompetence in the usage of warp speed during 'Project Adras'. Which led to a significant amount of casualties, alongside a series of failures during the colonial years. There is little respect for the USS government, however, the two are considered to be on speaking terms for now. • The Gillaxian Empire: The USS has failed to speak on the topic of past conflicts, as a series of wars were lost to far greater and stronger adversaries. This was due to preventing the Federation from potentially cutting ties from the USS altogether, out of shame for being associated with the government. Consequently, the United Federation knows virtually nothing about the Gillaxian Empire, and thus there isn't an established relation between the two groups. • The Maranian Federation: Mere myths and stories speak of a genocidal race of advanced humanoids, who only seek to prove their superiority over all other beings. If what is said is true, then the United Federation will remain steadfast in defending their planets and colonies from such a mysterious menace. • The Aries: The UAF knows next to nothing about the Aries, due to their significant distance from the rest of the Known Galaxy.Category:Factions